UpsideDown Life
by DreamerBeliever1212
Summary: Sometimes I wish I had a normal life. A normal mom, normal sisters, and normal friends. But then again, strange is the new in. Rated T for mild cursing


AUTHORS NOTE-

So this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. I will try to update often but I may not be able to.

Here is the basic info-

Title- Upside-Down Life

Summary- Sometimes I wish I had a normal life. A normal mom, normal sisters, and normal friends. But then again, strange is the new in.

Rating and Why- T for mild cursing

DISCLAIMER- If I owned Sonny With A Chance Channy would live on forever. But I don't. I also don't own "Swag It Out" by Zendaya and "The Story Of Us" by Taylor Swift. I do own all original characters though. So yay!

* * *

><p>In front of Condor Studios there stood a crowd of people of all ages; Teens, kids, and even parents. They stood around two girls who danced around a stereo.<p>

The first girl was 13 and had long auburn hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a black over the shoulder top with a bright flower on the bottom and a pair of jeans. She had a pair of black converse on and a necklace that said "Peace" on too. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails and she had a stream of colorful beads running down a piece of lose hair. She also had a black cap on which she was planning to use to put tips in. She had a bright smile on and was singing alone to the music and trying to dance.

The second girl had long dirty-blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a Juicy top, a pair of skinny jeans, juicy pink shoes, and gold and pink bracelets. Her hair was lose with a hippie-headband on. She looked much more professional then the other girl and was too singing and dancing.

"Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye  
>Imma rock out rock out like Green Day<br>Imma act out act on no screen play  
>Swag it out Whassup?<br>I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna  
>Swag it all out show off like a stunner<br>I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna  
>Swag it all out stay hotter than the summer"<p>

The girls sang, and the girl with auburn hair pulled off her hat and started around the crowd.

"Shalalala lots of paper  
>Lalalala Don't trip off haters<br>My hair it's done my nails there done  
>Swaggin' so one point all eyes are on me"<p>

They continued to sing until the song was over and they got a round of applause from the crowd. After that though they picked their stuff up and headed inside the studio.

"That was so AWESOME!" The girl with red hair cried, jumping up and down.

"See Lilly I told you it would be awesome." The girl with dirty-blonde hair said to the other girl, Lilly.

"You were right. I shall admit that. Today Sophia was right about something," Lilly announced to everyone waiting to get in.

"Lilly!" Sophia shushed her. The two strolled pass the security guard who simply said to them,

"Afternoon Lilly and Sophia."

"Afternoon," Lilly said politely while Sophia just nodded. Lilly turned to Sophia, "So now what?"

"No idea," Sophia said shrugging.

"Café?"

Sophia nodded and they headed off where they were greeted by a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Sup Tawni," Lily said to the girl then turned to Sophia and said, "This is Tawni but you should know that, right?"

Sophia nodded and laughed. "Nice to meet you,"

Tawni ignored her and said, "What are you doing tonight?" to Lilly.

"Uhh.. nothing. Why?"

"Change of plans."

"I am not burning my sister's clothes!" Lilly decreed, and sighed. "One day those are going to be mine so they got to be in good shape,"

"Well I got to go," Tawni said as she paid for some cookies and cheese. "Good luck Lilly. Buy earplugs."

"Why?" She asked as Tawni left. "What did you do?"

"How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<br>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me  
>Oh, we're scared to see the ending<br>Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud"

Sophia's phone rang and she answered it, leaving Lilly to wonder what was going on. A few minutes later Sophia turned to Lilly and said seriously,

"Come on. Something bad happened,"


End file.
